1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing machines, and more particularly, to a door assembly for a washing machine which prevents a tub from being enclosed when the washing machine is not in operation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A drum type washing machine is a home appliance for washing laundry by using friction between the laundry and a drum rotating by driving force from a motor in a state detergent, washing water and the laundry are introduced to the drum. The drum type washing machine is advantageous in that almost no laundry damage takes place, and the laundry does not entangle.
In the meantime, the drum type washing machine is provided with a tub which is a water holding tank mounted in a cabinet, and the drum rotatably mounted in the tub. The drum type washing machine is also provided with a door mounted to the cabinet for introduction/taking out laundry to/from the drum.
Since the detergent, the washing water, and the laundry escapes from the drum and makes surroundings unclean if the door is opened in the middle of washing, the door is required to be maintained in a fastened state to the cabinet. Accordingly, the door has a hook assembly at one side, and the cabinet has a door lock for fastening the hook assembly thereto.
Therefore, for using the washing machine, the user opens the door, introduces the laundry to the drum, closes the door, and carries out the washing. Then, after the washing is finished, the user opens the door, takes the laundry out of the drum, and dries the laundry.
In the meantime, in many cases, the user maintains the door in a closed state after the washing is finished. If the door is left closed even when the drum type washing machine is not in use, harmful fungi or the like are likely to grow in the tub by water remained in the tub.